Pecado infernal
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Harry lo sabia, lo habia sabido desde un principio que su jodida existencia estaba marcada por esos frios ojos grises. Y estar ahora en la puerta de ese antro solo confirmaba.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, esta historia es un poco rara ocurre en universo alterno donde Dumbledore enloqueció y es el nuevo señor oscuro y persigue a Harry para acabar con la ultima cosa que amenaza su poder. para poder sobrevivir Harry deberá vender su cuerpo y confiar en su antiguo enemigo que es la única persona que le queda.**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Disclairmes: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la querida y alabada J., yo solo me creo con ellos para mi diversión y la suya (espero) sin ningún tipo de animo de lucro. **

Harry lo sabía, sabia que desde ese día en el tren en que había negado su mano ese chico se había convertido en una constante en su vida, aunque lo negara cuando Ron protestaba por la constante atención que le prestaba, y Hermione le reprochara que estuviera obsesionado con su rubio enemigo. Lo sabia cuando en 6to en sus sueños húmedos el cabello negro de Cho se había vuelto cada vez mas rubio hasta llegar a un tono platino terriblemente familia y acortarse levemente, y cuando la cabeza entre sus piernas se levanto para mirarlo los que le devolvían la hambrienta mirada eran los plateados ojos de Malfoy brillando con malicia aun en su sueño.

Lo había confirmado cuando lo habían capturado y el rubio no había dicho quien era, porque el sabia perfectamente que lo había reconocido, cuando en la batalla final no pudo dejarlo dentro de la sala incendiándose y lo saco arriesgando su propio pellejo. Lo supo aun cuando todos los ideales que pudo haber tenido alguna vez habían desaparecido después de vencer a Voldemort, cuando Dumbledore se había alzado como el nuevo señor oscuro, dominante de todo el mundo mágico y el había escapado cambiando su aspecto y el rubio lo había visto salir sin dar la alarma. Si señoras y señores el niño que vivo estaba bien jodido desde el primer día en que había visto a Draco Malfoy. Y ahora lo sabia después de años había tenido que aceptarlo, toda su jodida existencia estaba marcada por unos fríos ojos plateados.

Y ahora no tenia mas remedio que recurrir a el, Hermione estaba embarazada y después de las torturas que había sufrido en la guerra su embarazo era muy riesgoso, mi fortuna ya no existía, los padres de Hermione habían muerto y Ron el padre de su bebe había muerto al igual que toda su familia en una emboscada a la madriguera. Con Hermione nos escondíamos en una casa en lo profundo del bosque pero necesitaba urgentemente de remedios, carísimas medicinas que no podíamos pagar, y el único lugar al que se me ocurría recurrir era a el. Sabia que el manejaba casi todos los negocios importantes de la ciudad, y no sabia porque pero tenia la seguridad de que esta vez tampoco lo delataría.

Necesitaba un trabajo, y lo necesitaba ahora, un trabajo donde nadie de la gente importante de Dumbledore pudiese reconocerlo, aunque lo dudaba los años habían pasado y el a sus 23 años era un hombre formado, aun algo flaco para su edad pero la guerra había marcado su cuerpo, sus gafas eran parte del pasado, y su pelo caía en una despeinada cascada hasta mas allá de sus hombros. Necesitaba alguien que estuviera seguro no diera la alarma de haberlo encontrado, y sobre todo necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero y rápido. Por eso en este momento se encontraba en la puerta de uno de los tantos negocios de su rubio archi-enemigo, temblando de pies a cabeza bajo un cartel en el que rezaba "Pecado infernal", un prostíbulo de la alta sociedad donde los chicos servían tragos, bailaban, hacían Streep, y vendían su cuerpo a la mejor oferta de la noche.

Respiro hondamente intentando llenar sus pulmones para poder tomar el envión que le faltaba y traspasar esa puerta. No quería eso para su vida, el no era así... queria salir corriendo de ese lugar, sus instintos gritaban alarma dentro de su cabeza. Pero le basto pensar en la abultada panza de su mejor amiga y las patadas que daba su pequeña ahijada para decidirse y entrar, se dirigió al mostrados solicitando una entrevista para empleo enrojeciendo al ver como el fuerte moreno lo revisaba de arriba abajo sonriendo con lujuria, y como si su misma presencia lo hubiese llamado unos grises ojos aparecieron tras una elegante puerta de madera y lo miraron con la sorpresa grabada en ellos por primera vez perceptible.

Señor Malfoy, el chico aquí viene a solicitar empleo.- soltó antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar el chico terminando de sellar mi jodido destino.

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno... Esto es algo que había escrito hace un tiempo y lo encontré hoy buscando unos papales! lo modifique un poco y decidí subirlo! Espero que les guste, tiene pinta de one-shot pero ya veremos que pasa como siempre digo es decisión de ustedes. Saludos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmes: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la querida y alabada J., yo solo me creo con ellos para mi diversión y la suya (espero) sin ningún tipo de animo de lucro. **

**Harry pov. **

Respiro profundamente mientras entraba a la oficina de su rubio enemigo intentando calmar sus nervios, lo vio colocar diferentes tipos de hechizos en la puerta con total tranquilidad, como si que ambos se encontrasen después de 6 años, en un prostíbulo, y en medio de una nueva guerra mágica no fuera nada. Pero cuando se dio vuelta y le indico que se sentase frente a su escritorio pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban de confusión y sorpresa.

Que demonios haces aquí Potter? ! a caso se te zafo el ultimo tornillo que te quedaba!?- me grito en susurros mientras yo me encogía un poco en mi asiento- podría entregarte en este preciso momento! Que es lo que haces tu aquí?!

Necesito trabajo Malfoy.. Fue el único lugar al que se me ocurrió podía ir...- conteste armándome de un poco del característico valor Gryffindor pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Estas diciendo que lo del trabajo no fue una excusa?- negué con la cabeza mientras su ojos abrían sorprendidos.- por que...?- su sorpresa era apreciable a simple vista, pensé en no decirle nada pero después de todo yo era el que había venido en busca de su ayuda, y el aun no me había entregado. Tanto mi vida como la Hermione y su pequeña beba dependían de esto asique decidí ser sincero.

Hermione esta embarazada... es riesgoso por todas las torturas que recibió en la guerra...- comencé a explicar.- Como deberás de imaginar el padre de su bebe era Ron y esta muerto, solo quedamos nosotros, y sus medicamentos son demasiados caros. –Lo mire fijamente y pregunte.- ¿vas a darme el trabajo?

Esta bien... tómalo como el pago de mi deuda de aquella en la sala de Menesteres en que me salvaste...- sonreí levemente, al menos no era el único que lo recordaba.- deberemos ponerte un Hechizo para que aunque la gente te vea no pueda asociar tu imagen a tu nombre...

Gracias Malfoy.- dije sinceramente mientras el al fin tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Solo saldo mi deuda Potter, soy un mago d palabra, y una deuda de vida es una deuda de vida.- asentí silenciosamente mientras el revisaba algunos papeles en su escritorio hasta que de pronto levanto la mirada como si hubiese recordado algo- tu has trabajado en esto alguna vez?

No!- me apresure a negar con mis mejillas coloreándose en un furioso tono rojo.

Lo imagine...- negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista pero cuando lo hizo y vio mis mejillas sonrojadas pude percibir cierto aflicción en sus facciones.- oh no... Potter dime que no eres virgen aun...

… - me quede en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada, mitad avergonzado, mitad asustado, realmente necesitaba esto y no podía dejar que eso influyera, asique armándome nuevamente de valor le conteste.- eso no tiene nada que ver, yo puedo aprender rápido!

Esto no va a funcionar Potter! Puedes estar tan bueno como la muerte misma, y ser una gran ganancia para este negocio! Pero créeme no quieres perder tu virginidad de esta forma...!- me dijo negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a levantarse de su sillón en el escritorio y comenzaba a caminar.

Eso no me importa Malfoy, en otro momento tal vez si, pero no ahora. Necesito este empleo!- le dije una vez que hube calmado el apresurado latir de mi corazón luego de escuchar que estaba bueno de su parte, vi como fijaba su penetrante mirada en mi como inspeccionándome y me mantuve firme en mi posición, por mas miedos que sintiera por dentro.

Esta bien.- concluyo luego de largos minutos de espera.- Aquí cobraras 250 galeones por noche: por servir en la barra o en las mesas, y bailar... hacer streps... tú sabes. – asentí mientras tragaba duramente y el hablaba sin mirarme concentrándose en nuevamente en sus papeles.- tu puedes estar con alguien si así lo deseas, yo no me meto en eso ni en cuanto cobres, y eso queda solo para ti.- toco un botón en su mesa y unos escasos segundo s después apareció el chico moreno de la entrada con una sonrisa.- Max enséñale el lugar a...

James.- me apresure a agregar, no podía usar mi nombre real y ese fue el primero que acudió a mi mente, el chico me sonrió y me guio hacia afuera, intente darme la vuelta antes de salir para agradecerle pero ya había vuelto a poner toda su atención en los papeles por lo que seguí al chico.

Bueno James... esto no es my difícil... no tienes porque estar nervioso...- lo mire interrogativamente, tanto se notaba?- se nota que no estas aquí porque sea precisamente lo que te gusta... pero no tienes porque temer... uno se acostumbra rápidamente a estar aquí... y hasta llegas a divertirte...- lo mire enarcando las cejas y el rio en respuesta.- se que parece algo difícil, pero el lugar no es tan malo, y los chicos son geniales, nos cuidamos unos a otros.. Somos como una gran familia! Una gran y pervertida familia!

El chico se echo a reír y no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa, el moreno que me había intimidado cuando recién entre resultaba ser muy comprensivo y gracioso y eso me aliviaba. Me fije en el y me di cuenta de que era sumamente atractivo sus firmes rasgos, un cuerpo bien marcado con anchas espaldas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos, de un violeta resplandeciente. Al traspasar la puerta no pude evitar sorprenderme y darle la razón, el sitio no era el tugurio que imaginaba. Había pequeñas mesas dispersas por el salón y una barra no muy diferente a la de un baile llena de distintas botellas detrás, un escenario al frente estaba débilmente iluminado con una tela semitransparente cubriéndolo. Había dos tarimas con sendos caños entre las mesas donde estas dejaban dos amplios círculos vacios.

Y dime James ya pensaste en como te llamaras?- lo mire confundido- nadie su nombre en estos lugares, mi nombre en realidad es Mikael...- lo mire sorprendido negando con la cabeza.- haber déjame pensar algo para ti... Lion! Si hasta pareces un leoncito con esa melena despeinada!- sonreí al notar la ironía de mi nuevo nombre ya que el chico frente a mi no sabia que estaba frente al llamado león dorado de Gryffindor.- Además es sexi.. Llamara la atencion de los clientes!- mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el se acerco a mi sorprendiéndome apretujado en un abrazo entre sus fuertes brazos.- no tienes de que preocuparte león... nadie aquí dejara que alguien te haga daño...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmes: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la querida y alabada J., yo solo me creo con ellos para mi diversión y la suya (espero) sin ningún tipo de animo de lucro.**

**Les dejo un capi que al menos intenta ser un poquito hot para compensarles la tardanza aunque se que es incompensable! Las dejo con una nueva entrega de Pecado Infernal!**

**Harry pov.**

Oh dios! Ya había llegado la noche y creo que el tiempo nunca había pasado tan rápido para mí, estoy sumamente nervioso! Realmente no quiero hacer esto... me aterra la idea de acostarme de mostrarme tan expuesto ante personas que no conozco! Dios como voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera me eh mostrado así ante una pareja jamás! Bueno tampoco es que haya tenido muchas... después de los sueños húmedos con dicha persona eso se acabo para mi, y la guerra tampoco me había dejado demasiado tiempo libre.

Debo admitir que por mucho que haya afirmado ante Draco que podría hacerlo sin problemas la idea de perder mi virginidad, algo tan preciado para mi (y no me importa que crean que soy tonto o anticuado, para mi es así) con un desconocido me horroriza! Después de que Max me enseñase el lugar me llevo a cambiarme mientras me iba enumerando las cosas que debía saber para todo fuese bien:

Nunca aceptes la primera oferta que te hagan.

Puedes eligir a alguien para que negocie por ti si eso te incomoda aunque no es recomendable (esta noche lo haré por ti hasta que aprendas).

Siempre insinuar es mejor que mostrar, eso los vuelve locos (si, dije los James, es un prostíbulo homosexual).

Cuando te inviten a tomar algo siempre pide lo más caro.

Los bailes en el caño dejan muy buena ganancia y no son complicados. (solo tienes que pensar que es el hombre de tus sueños y hazle todo lo que desearías hacerle). Provócalos, déjalos deseando más, y así ganaras más.

Los Streep-tees también dejan muy buena ganancia, pero antes tendré que darte unas clases (haremos los primeros juntos para que no te sientas tan expuesto, no te preocupes).

Nunca aceptes irte con más de una persona.

Y nunca, nunca olvides de pedirles que se coloquen el hechizo de protección.

Realmente no sabia si esas reglas habían conseguido relajarme o ponerme aun mas nervioso! Al menos sabia que podría contar con Max, el chico había resultado ser muy amigable y comprensivo, al parecer por lo que me había contado el había ingresado aquí también necesitando dinero urgentemente para saldar unas cuentas y seguía atado a este lugar hasta que pudiera saldarlas, pero me aseguro que no era tan terrible como había creído en un principio, solo tenias que asegurarte de meterte en tu personaje en cuanto entrabas al lugar y sacártelo al salir como si fuese un traje. Yo no estaba muy seguro de poder eso...

Si el lugar me había parecido bello por la mañana cuando llegue ahora que ya estaba listo para la apertura era increíble. Fiel al estilo fino y fastuoso de Draco el lugar era admirable. Las mesas no sobrepasaban mucho el nivel del piso y estaban rodeadas por mullidos almohadones en lugar de sillas. En lugar de lámparas había candelabros antiguos repletos de velas con los mas deliciosos sabores flotando e iluminando el lugar solo lo justo. En un par de espacios que había entre los grupos de mesas había dos caños levemente elevados en unas tarimas (uno de los cuales seria mi destino esta noche). Los laterales del salón están ocupados por lo que parecían unas enormes camas cubiertas por unas delicadas cortinas prácticamente transparentes, dentro reposaban los chicos a la espera de que alguien los solicitase dando mientras un espectáculo entre ellos con las cosas que sucedían ahí dentro. En lugar en pleno parecía un harén de un gran y poderoso sultán.

Cada chico usaba un estilo diferente de vestimentas, unos mas desnudos, otros as recatados, pero siempre respetando medianamente el ambiente creado en el lugar. Max se había encargado de vestirme con unos pantalones negros ajustadísimos de una tela suave y brillante que no lograba reconocer, y una camisola blanca algo mas suelta, abotonada por delante y prácticamente transparente.

En unos pocos minutos el lugar se lleno y Max vino a avisarme que era mi turno para bailar en el caño, el bailaría también en el otro caño para que no me sintiese tan solo y pudiese copiar sus movimientos en caso de necesitarlo. Aunque eso en un principio me había tranquilizado mientras caminaba hacia el caño no pude evitar sentir un vacío en la boca del estomago provocado por los terribles nervios. Intentando ignorarlos subí a la pequeña tarima con todas las miradas al pendiente de mi mire hacia Max que me sonreía con confianza para después guiñarme un ojo y comenzar a bailar.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente un segundo y pensé en lo que el me había dicho "piensa que es el hombre de tus sueños y hazle todo lo que desearías hacerle", eso no iba a serme demasiado complicado... cuantas noches me había proporcionado placer a mi mismo pensando en una persona que por esas vueltas del destino volvía a tener cerca de mi en estos momentos. Traje a mi mente una de esas tantas fantasías y entonces inmediatamente cerré los ojos dispuesto a imaginar que el caño era ojigris que me robaba el aliento y me di la vuelta apoyando mi espalda en el caño, menee un poco mis caderas contra dicho objeto bajando y subiendo y luego dirigí mis manos a mis hombros y fui bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisola como si fueran sus manos las que recorrían mi pecho y comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Seguí meneándome al compás de la música, como si estuviese refregándome contra su cuerpo mientras paseaba mis manos por mi pecho acariciándome, y mi respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas pesada. Me di la vuelta enfrentando al caño e hice una seria de movimientos ondulantes contra el, tentando al rubio de mi imaginación. Luego tomado del caño di una vuelta completa quedando ahora de pecho a la espalda de mi fantasía y comencé a subir y imaginando que mis manos se deshacían de su ropa y acariciaban su espalda. No se cuanto tiempo pase así, pero cuando fui medianamente consiente de la realidad nuevamente mi respiración estaba pesada y entrecortada, y podía escuchar como los sonidos de excitación a mi alrededor se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

Para mi el solo pensar que Draco podía estar mirándome era suficiente para alimentar aun mas ese ardor que había logrado desatar. Lentamente fui regresando sobre mis pasos con otra vuelta hasta situarme de frente nuevamente y descender por completo hasta quedar acostado boca arriba en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas y el caño entre mis piernas. Ondule mi cuerpo ocasionando que el caño se presionase contra mi trasero y deje escapar un jadeo. En ese momento la música ceso y abrí los ojos. Me incorpore lentamente, algo sorprendido, ante las miradas hambrientas de todo el lugar y descendí de la tarima. Abajo ya estaba Max esperándome quien rápidamente me comento que habían pasado tres canciones, no solo una como yo creía y por lo tanto el al terminar la primera y ver que yo me desenvolvía tan bien había ido a negociar mi noche.

Ya hay alguien esperándote en la "Suite Paradisse"- los nervios volvieron a mi en todo su esplendor ni bien pronuncio esas palabras.- alguien que pago cincuenta mil galeones por una noche completa contigo...

Cincuenta mil!- como podía alguien pagar tanto oro solo por una noche de placer?.. Dios que nervioso estoy! No quiero esto! Quiero salir corriendo!

Si Lión... cincuenta mil!- me dijo feliz.- ahora apresúrate, sube las escaleras al fondo hasta el ultimo piso, no hay forma de que te confundas es la única puerta de ese piso.

Subí las escaleras con el corazón latiéndome de forma desbocada, me plante frente a la puerta cerré los ojos, inspire hondo, y abrí inmediatamente la puerta lo mejor era enfrentarme a esto cuanto antes, porque eso significaría que mas pronto terminaría.

Tu!- pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme con el la habitación.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! Espero no volver a tardar tanto! No creo ya que le tome gustito de nuevo a este fic! Espero les haya gustado! =)**

**SEPHY MALFOY: que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si.. Digamos que Draco... sigue siendo Draco después de todo no! Jajaj**

**Sabakuno_rose: wow! Cuanto que no aparecía por aquí! Ya te extrañaba! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado este fic! =) lamento la tardanza! Espero que te haya gustado! **

**Besos para todas!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale**


End file.
